A Long Time Coming
by PFTones3482
Summary: The Supreme Court has finally legalized gay marriage, and there's one couple in Danville that is beyond excited. Bujeet, One-Shot


**Hey guys! In light of yesterdays decision by the Supreme Court to legalize gay marriage, I decided to write this!**

 **Pre-established Bujeet, Ferbella, and slight Phineas/Django. Everyone is over the age of twenty one, so you can kinda picture their college aged characters during this.**

 **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Buford was busy working on his latest script for his summer film school class when Baljeet burst into their apartment, huffing and puffing and his face flushed.

"Buford...President Obama...White House...marriage..."

The twenty three year old raised an eyebrow and stood up from his desk, stepping over to his boyfriend of four years and wrapping a beefy arm around him. "Woah, 'Jeet, breathe for a sec. Did you _run_ here from your office?"

Baljeet gulped heavily, nodding. "Yes, yes I did," he confirmed.

Buford hid a smile and eased his boyfriend onto the sofa gently, putting a muscled hand onto the man's thigh. "Now, can you breathe and tell me what's got your underwear all in a bunch?"

Baljeet took a deep breath and looked up, his eyes shining with tears and a grin on his face. "The Supreme Court has finally legalized gay marriage."

Buford froze, his mouth opening and closing for a minute as he processed Baljeet's words. "They...really?"

The smile on Baljeet's face spoke volumes and the older of the two cried out in delight, pulling his boyfriend into a firm kiss and laughing with joy.

A knock on their front door sounded, but before either man could get up to answer it, the hinges burst open and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella ran in. "Did you hear?" Phineas yelped, before noticing how widely Buford and Baljeet were grinning, and how they were basically on top of each other.

Isabella giggled. "I take it they did," she confirmed, leaning against Ferb. "This is so great! Phineas, maybe now you can work up the nerve to ask Django out!"

Phineas swatted at his future sister-in-law gently, his face the color of his hair. "Oh, shut up!" he said, scrunching his nose in embarassment. He had had a crush on Django for nearly two years, and everyone in the group had taken it upon them to tease him about it.

"So," Ferb said, breaking up a potential fight between his brother and fiance, "have you two planned on a date yet?"

Buford laughed and got up from the sofa, moving towards the tiny kitchen in the corner of the apartment. "Come on, Fletcher, neither of us has even asked the other yet."

He stuck his head into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne that he had stashed there the night before, in preparation for his and Baljeet's anniversary that coming Tuesday. "Anyway, I'd say this calls for a celebration!"

"Heck yeah it does!" Isabella cried, pumping her fist in the air as Baljeet went into the cupboards for glasses. He and Phineas handed them out while Buford filled everyone's cups.

Phineas lifted his glass into the air, a smile on his cheeks. "Here's to my best friends and everyone else in this country who can now get married!"

"Including you," Ferb said, nudging his brother gently.

Isabella chuckled and tucked her hand into Ferb's as she clinked glasses with Baljeet. "So guys, can I plan your wedding?"

Phineas grinned. "Yeah, and I call best man!"

Ferb scowled jokingly, sipping at his champagne. "What if I wanted to be best man?" he teased.

Baljeet laughed and leaned into Buford. "Do we not get a say in it?"

Buford snorted and shook his head. "Besides, who says you both can't be best man? We are two dudes, right?"

Phineas tilted his champagne glass at the couple. "True. Very true."

* * *

In the end, Baljeet proposed to Buford with a wedgie up a flag pole (for old times sake), Phineas and Ferb were co-best men, Isabella and Candace both planned the wedding, Phineas got up the courage to ask Django out while they were setting up the chairs and tables for the after party (he said yes), and everyone present on the day of Buford's and Baljeet's wedding had tears in their eyes, especially when they went through their vows.

"It's been a long time coming, 'Jeet," Buford said softly, looking into the man's eyes.

Without waiting for the priest, he pulled the man into a tender kiss, running a pale thumb down his cheek.

They pulled away and the priest just rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. "Too long," Baljeet answered quietly.

They could honestly say that they had never been happier.

* * *

 **This was the first thing I thought of yesterday when I heard the news that gay marriage was legalized in the states.**

 **Congrats to all members of the LGBT community who can now get married! This country still has a long way to go, but this is definitely a step in the right direction.**

 **Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
